1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fine chemicals, and more particularly relates to a novel activator for hydrogen peroxide and its application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) can be electrolyzed in water to generate H+ and HOO− which has strong oxidability. It is well known that the ionization constant of H2O2 is 1.78×10−12 and H2O2 is hard to ionize at room temperature (20° C.) to generate enough oxidizing HOO−. Thus, in order to produce enough HOO−, H2O2 is usually ionized under high temperature (100° C.) or strong alkaline condition (pH11-12) during practical application. However, both high temperature and strong alkaline reaction system are energy-consuming and environment-damaging. In addition, harsh conditions may cause serious damage to the matrix. There is a need in developing a novel, environmental friendly and effective activator for H2O2.
H2O2 and peroxide activator can react in water to generate peracid. The reaction is called peroxide hydrolysis reaction. Compared with hydrogen peroxide, peracid has stronger oxidability at low temperature. Niacin, which is also known as vitamin B3 and vitamin PP is one of the 13 essential vitamins. Niacin is non-toxic and harmless. In this invention, we provided a new synthetic H2O2 activator based on niacin or niacin derivatives.